This invention relates to lamp socket and light fixture connections, more particularly to a mode of assembling a lamp socket with a tubular arm of a chandelier, the tubular arm receiving wiring for the socket.
The conventional mode of assembly of a lamp socket with the end of a tubular arm of a chandelier has been to provide a screw thread on the free end of the arm and a screw thread in the socket and to screw the socket on the end of the arm. This has generally been a slow and tedious procedure, however, particularly where the arm is a bent arm, because the wiring in the arm twists and retards the screwing of the socket on the end of the arm.